


Relief

by Kaleidoscope_Dreams



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, No shipping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Dreams/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walrider pops into Eddie's workshop for a little quality time with the serial killer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

     "Well well Mr. Gluskin, I must say...this is a pretty nice setup you got here."

     Whipping his head around, Eddie Gluskin laid eyes upon a devious face decorated with a quite confident smirk stretched from one side to the other. Grabbing one of his blades from his work bench he was seated next to, Gluskin armed himself against the odd intruder.

     Seeing the blade twinkle from their spot in the shadows, the stranger stepped forward, unfazed by the mere shard Eddie had armed himself with. "Tsk tsk dear Eddie. Will you ever learn? A proper gentleman offers his guests a drink before games can hope to begin." Stepping into the light as they said this, Gluskin recognized his guest as they chuckled at his move to arm himself. Judging by the darkened, charcoal eyes and the ominous aura seeping out from his guest's body, Gluskin knew he was in the presence of the Walrider. "You see Eddie, I came here today for some, shall we say...relief." At this comment, Eddie didn't know if he'd rather snarl or smirk at his guest.

     "I don't think I like the idea of participating in any activity accompanied by a damn freak like you." Gluskin growled, tightening his grip on the handle of his blade.

     Walrider proceeded to shake his head. "Now now, such a rude way to speak of someone, especially if that someone is on the same boat as you dear Eddie."

     Eddie Gluskin slammed his fist on the table beside him, glaring at the Walrider. "Cut the 'dear Eddie' bullcrap. We are not on the same boat. You are on your own goddamn asshole island is what you're on." Standing up abruptly, Gluskin came within inches of the Walrider's face. "Now. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" Eddie spat each word out in disgust, but it only made the Walrider writhe with anticipation.

     "Oh...how you charm me so. All I want..is relief." Walrider said, examining his vessel's hands, observing the missing fingers before glancing up at Eddie.

     "What the hell does that mea-" Before Gluskin could finish, Walrider had lodged his arm straight through his torso, plunging through his kidneys, splattering organ tissues and blood on the floor behind them. Eddie was dumbstruck, paralyzed with shock at the sudden change of events. Walrider proceeded to dislodge himself from Gluskin's torso before letting the gentleman's limp body smack onto the concrete floor below. His head landed with a heavy thump that brought another bright smile to Walrider's face. His face was lit up with pure joy at the serial killer's pain.

     "See Eddie? Impatience does you no good. Now then, now that you've quieted down a bit, I shall proceed to explain." With his hands tucked and crossed behind his back, Walrider lazily crossed the concrete floor to the wall nearest to them, picking up a broken lead pipe leaned against the wall. Examining it, twirling it between his hands, Walrider slowly walked back towards Eddie Gluskin, lying on the floor as he bled out from his wound. Looking up at the Walrider, Gluskin narrowed his eyes in hate. Walrider didn't notice..or he just didn't care. Walrider playfully pretended the lead pipe was a golf club. Pretending to practice his back swing sarcastically, he continued his train of thought. "Eddie, I've always hated you. As long as I've known about you, I've hated you. Ever since I laid eyes on your vomit-inducing face, I've hated you. But soon, I won't have to worry about that." Gluskin barely had his eyes open to see the back swing of what was to come.

 

      **THWACK**

     Stars shot across Eddie's vision. Barely conscious, Gluskin soon realized the feeling of blood oozing from the side of his face. Meanwhile, Walrider examined any damage done to the pipe as if it was more valuable to him than Gluskin's life, which it most likely was. "You, my pitifully insane, delusional acquaintance...you are one of many lives I intend to wipe off the face of this earth. And when I said relief earlier, I meant..relief of you." Without any warning this time as well-  


 

**THWACK**

     Wiping the blood off the edge of the lead pipe, Walrider was unfazed at the large amount of blood pooling at his feet as he polished the pipe with his sleeve. Gluskin, at this time, had a large gash on the left side of his face. Walrider took his eyes off the pipe and looked down at the limp body on the floor. Walrider snickered to himself. Gluskin slowly cracked open his eyes to greet Walrider's disgusted face. "Well,fortunately for you, you just can't get any uglier my friend." At that remark, Gluskin managed to spit blood onto Walrider's shoe.

     It almost seemed like a dark fog rested itself in Walrider's expression. The smirk was gone, his black eyes were cold and held no amusement. With a swift, quick movement, the sole of Walrider's shoe was crushing Gluskin's head into the pavement. "You insignificant cockroach...you think what you've done here is a big deal? You think anyone would take a second glance at you and think you're anything more than worthless??" At this point, Walrider was laughing. He rested his elbow on his knee, putting all of his weight on the foot crushing Gluskin.

     "I'd pity you if I didn't intend to bash your skull in. But seeing as how I do, you're just roadkill under my feet." Lifting his foot off of Eddie's face, Walrider took one last glance at Gluskin. They met eyes. For a second, there were thousands of emotions playing through Eddie's eyes. Fear, regret, sorrow, loneliness, all nestled inside those tired looking eyes. "I will say this before you part from the physical world, on your descent to hell...without you, I'm sad to say, all the other filth in this world will have no example to live by. So without further adieu-"

     In a matter of seconds, Walrider had the pipe up in the air, over his head. Quickly, he brought it down into Gluskin's face. Over and over, blood splattered everywhere. Blow after blow, Walrider's grin just got wider and wider. The once pronounced features of Gluskin's face were now just putty on the floor. Blood coated the bottoms of Walrider's shoes, the work bench, the bottom of a couple of wedding dresses hanging nearby. It was a glorious sight to behold, one that no one could easily forget! Walrider never really checked for a cease in movement from Gluskin. He didn't care! This was for relief! So...he did it until he felt relieved.  


 

**THWACK THWACK THWACK**

     The face that once made Walrider crawl with hate and disgust with a simple glance, was now unrecognizable. The mouth that would echo the most irritable sounds, was now scattered across the pavement. The brain was no where to be found, but Walrider had guessed that much. Sitting in the chair near the work bench, previously occupied by the trash beneath Walrider's feet, he let out a sigh.

     Grabbing ahold of a leg attached to the lifeless pile of meat on the ground, Walrider proceeded to the main lobby of the asylum. With a swift heave, the corpse joined countless others in a pile that towered ten feet above Walrider's head. With the strike of a match, the whole place was lit up like the fourth of July. Walking out of the asylum, down the stairs, Walrider looked back and smiled.

      "You may now kiss the bride...asshole." With that, he walked out of the asylum gates and into a world worthy of wreaking havoc on.


End file.
